The present invention relates to a digital image signal processing method for compressing an image and storing the same in a memory, a recording medium for recording the method, and a digital image signal processing apparatus.
A digital image processing apparatus, such as a digital camera, includes a memory in which an image can be compressed and stored. The memory has a limited capacity and thus cannot limitlessly store images. Accordingly, the user needs to check the capacity of the memory frequently to selectively delete images or move the images to another digital image processing apparatus.
However, when the user cannot check the capacity of the memory and cannot delete the previously stored images, or if a size of an image to be photographed and stored is more than the capacity of the memory, problems occur in storing an additionally photographed image due to the limited capacity of the memory.